


Trained Protector

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Series: Trained Protector Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha Michael, Bottom Dean, Butt Plugs, Desk Sex, Face-Fucking, Hired Gun Dean, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Jealous Castiel, Knotting, Light Angst, M/M, Mafia AU, Mafia Boss Michael, Multi, Mutual Pining, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Older Michael, Omega Dean, Omegas are considered fierce protectors, Pining Castiel, Pining Dean, Possessive Castiel, Possessive Michael, Protector dean, Rough Sex, Top Michael, Trained Killer Dean, mentioned dean/various
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 10:41:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10410327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: Omegas are pretty things, useful to have around when they're properly trained— not only for sex but as fierce protectors and methodical killers when the situation calls for it.





	

Dean’s eyes narrowed into angry slits and a low growl built in his throat. He could easily sense the threat coming from the Alpha in front of them. A warm hand lightly gripped his shoulder and Dean glanced back at Michael to see the Alpha wearing a cold, disinterested expression.

“I have no interest in merging with your organization.” His voice was firm and sure, it brooked no room for argument, as Dean turned back to watch the other Alpha’s body tense and his instincts screamed threat. “Please show yourself out the front door.”

It was a dismissal if Dean ever heard one.

The Alpha left but only after a snarled curse and something Dean easily took as a threat. He bared his teeth and would have taken a step forward, hand already reaching for his gun, if Michael hadn’t kept a firm hold on him and the Omega instinct he had been shoving to the side for years reached out to tease at his senses wanting him to submit to the obviously strong Alpha’s touch.

“ _Enough_.” It was soft and stayed Dean’s hand. The sound of an Alpha command sending the order sliding down Dean’s spine and settling in his very being. He immediately relaxed back into his current Alpha’s touch and watched the threat leave the room. He’d been working for Michael, keeping him safe and offering his body for Michael’s use, for a little over a year now. “If he becomes a problem…”

“I’ll take care of it.” Dean finished. He sighed, “I don’t get how you could simply stand there while he threatened you in your own building.” The very thought of it pissed him off. He’d been trained to eliminate such threats and having Michael hold him back was driving him insane.

Michael chuckled softly and his hand moved from Dean’s shoulder to the back of his neck, squeezing lightly so Dean didn’t go completely pliant but instead his muscles relaxed further. It hadn’t taken Michael very long to learn Dean’s body, how to command it with simple touches, and Dean always made sure not to fight against it when the touch came from the Alpha he was currently with. “Such a vicious Omega I have.” There was obvious pleasure in his tone, “So loyal and protective.” The words were darkly possessive.

Dean went with Michael’s guidance as the Alpha turned him and pulled him closer. All the tension, the ingrained need to fight against his instincts, was pushed aside in favor of being what this Alpha needed. Warm lips pressed against his and Dean melted into Michael’s ministrations. He could feel the hard press of Michael’s cock against him when the Alpha stepped closer and crowded into his space, hands firm and possessive on him.

They were not the hands that Dean wanted, far from the hands he wanted, but he was good at his job and Dean _always_ gave himself completely over to the Alpha he was with at the moment. His father had trained him thoroughly until he was skilled in combat, weapons and knew his place at whichever Alpha’s side he was currently attached. Dean’s place was always at his current Alpha’s side and he was always of use in whatever way that Alpha demanded.

For the moment it was Michael Novak and before it had been Benny Lafitte. Before that Cain, Alastair and others in between the more memorable Alphas. Sometimes it was for weeks, months or years.

But Dean wanted Castiel Novak.

He couldn’t help but let his mind shift to the handsome Alpha who was Michael’s younger brother. The Alpha he’d bumped into on the street and who he enjoyed spending time with whenever the Novaks were together.

Michael’s fingers made quick work of his pants, working them down and discarding them once Dean had stepped out of his shoes and socks. Dean could smell Michael’s arousal and moaned lowly when a warm mouth latched onto his neck, sucking a mark into the skin there, as they moved back towards the large desk.

It was easy to let himself be guided over the desk, to moan when Michael’s fingers pressed inside him and then to get lost to pleasure when the Alpha began fucking him. Michael had a _very_ impressive cock, he could only describe it as monstrous, and heavy balls Dean had quickly gotten used to feeling slapping against him as Michael pounded into him.

Dean’s cheeks flushed, his mouth fell open and he panted as Michael’s fingers curled into the back of his neck causing him to go completely pliant. He could only lay there, draped over Michael’s desk, as the older Alpha took him roughly from behind. The long, wide cock swiftly pumped into him and Dean could hear the filthy sucking sound of it moving through his slick soaked cunt.

His moans filled the room and Dean was helpless to do anything but take it as Michael sated his lust with Dean’s body. “Love your cunt.” Michael snarled as he fucked into Dean at a harder, rougher pace. “Love how wet your cunt gets for me. How good you are at taking my dick.” Dean’s cheek pressed to the desk and pleasure coiled in his gut.

Silently he imagined it was Castiel plowing into him, Castiel’s cock that was splitting his cunt wide open, as he was roughly taken. It wasn’t, it never had been, and Dean always tried to ignore that little bit of disappointment. Castiel was not the kind of Alpha he had been trained for and Castiel wasn’t the Alpha whose service Dean was currently in.

It was Michael who commanded him, Michael who he protected and Michael who was the only one allowed to fuck or knot him. He was constantly reeking of Michael’s scent, cunt more often then not plugged with Michael’s come inside of him, and that was how it would be until Michael was no longer the Alpha he belonged to at the moment but Dean knew from Michael that wouldn’t be any time soon.

He pushed back and clenched down, moaned and gasped and begged for more, until he was caught on Michael’s knot and his Alpha was pumping his seed into him in a thick, hot streams. The warm weight pressing him down was familiar, so familiar after over a year of fucking and the scent pleasing to the point that his instincts practically melted at it. Michael only stayed on top of him for a few seconds, giant knot stretching him wide and almost to the point of dull pain, before he was moving back and teasing Dean’s smaller Omega cock with sure touches that had Dean’s toes curling, his face heating up with his arousal and his release came with a long moan.

“You look beautiful no matter what. It doesn’t matter if you’re covered in the blood of my enemies or caught on my knot, flushed and panting. Though I do love seeing you in the throes of your Heat or when your belly is swollen with my come after spending days sating my Rut.” Michael’s hand gripped the back of his neck, keeping him loose and pliant, as the Alpha ground against him and that thick knot dragged against his prostate causing Dean to whimper. “I’m going to be in meetings most of the afternoon but I wanted to ask you to go with my brother, Castiel.”

Dean blinked and tensed as he waited for Michael to continue. He hoped it wasn’t obvious that he was far more interested in Castiel than Michael was aware of. Considering he took at least two of Michael’s knots a day Dean hoped Michael hadn’t noticed anything… _off_.

“He has a meeting today and he hasn’t yet acquired himself a beautiful Omega to offer protection like I possess.” Michael ground up against him and moaned lowly, “Can you keep my brother safe?” he asked it softly but the request settled itself against Dean’s very soul.

There wasn’t a question that he would protect Castiel with his very life.

He thought he _might_ love the serious blue eyed Alpha.

“Yes.” His voice was rough but Michael’s pleasure at his response was more than evident. Warm lips pressed against the nape of his neck, Dean mentally froze at how they touched right over his bonding gland, and Michael murmured his thanks against his skin. His heart pounded, fluttering rapidly in his chest, until Michael’s mouth no longer touched that spot on his neck.

It felt like ages until Michael’s knot slipped free and the Alpha moved around the desk to collect a plug, a large one designed to mimic an Alpha knot and bought especially for Dean. He pressed it inside Dean’s cunt and cleaned up the mess on the backs of Dean’s thighs. He was hauled off the desk and guided down onto his knees in front of Michael’s now soft cock.

The impressive size wasn’t any less intimating when it was soft and limp.

“Clean me.” The command was  undeniable and Dean moved forward, hands braced on Michael’s thighs, as he took the thick cock into his mouth. He sucked and licked, cleaning up the come and slick clinging to the skin, as Michael’s fingers curled in his hair keeping him in place. Dean focused on his breathing and his task until Michael’s cock was completely clean. He then relaxed his throat when Michael decided to fuck his face, lazy thrusts that almost had him gagging a few times, as Dean’s fingers flexed on Michael’s thighs.

Slowly Michael stopped and his cock slipped from Dean’s slack mouth. He darted his tongue out, swiped at his lips and swallowed as he waited for Michael to indicate he could stand. The fingers remained in his hair, tight and unyielding, as Dean looked up from underneath his lashes. He could see hunger and possession in Michael’s eyes, shivered at the sight, before Michael finally let go and indicated he could stand.

Michael gave a sound of approval before he step back and tucked himself into his pants. Dean had to collect his clothing, tugged it on quickly and fixed his pants before he straightened.

A glance down revealed he’d managed to keep his clothing clean though he knew the scent of sex and Michael would cling to him especially with the Alpha’s release locked inside him both in his cunt and mouth. “I’ll have Inias inform Castiel you’ll be arriving shortly. He’ll be in the meeting with the two of you and once it’s over he’ll bring you right back to me.” Michael brushed a kiss against his lips and stroked at his cheek. “Tomorrow I do have a job for you.”

Dean perked up, “Oh?” he asked with curiosity.

“Yes. Do you remember the issue from last week?” Dean nodded. How could he have forgotten the Alpha that had taken a swipe at Michael? “He’ll be back in the city tomorrow. I want him dead.” That same cold tone was back. The order in his Alpha’s voice clear.

Dean flashed a feral grin and felt anticipation building inside him. He’d known that Alpha was too great a threat and it had been bothering him. “Any requests?” Dean watched satisfaction fill Michael’s handsome features and mentally preened at the sight.

“Slowly. I want to make an example out of him.”

Dean nodded and once he was released he slowly left the room, strolling down the hall towards the elevator and taking it to ground where Castiel waited in the lobby of Michael’s building. The Alpha was leaning against a pillar, eyes closed and features relaxed.

He didn’t have to say anything. The instant Castiel caught his scent Dean could see his nose flare and the clench of the Alpha’s jaw. Fury rolled off of Castiel in waves, it always did when Dean reeked of another Alpha. He knew Castiel didn’t like the smell of Michael on him but Dean was currently with Michael and he would stay until another Alpha rose to a higher position of power.

For now Michael was the most powerful Alpha in the city and the surrounding areas so Dean went with him, belonged to Michael and Castiel would have to understand and accept it. This was how it had always been since he’d completed his training and he’d been introduced to that first powerful Alpha, Alastair, who had been the first Alpha to fuck and knot him even as Dean worked for him. He would be whatever the Alpha he worked for needed: protector, killer, lover and, if they so desired, an Omega willing to be bred to provide an heir. It was how it always would be no matter how much time passed. Castiel would have to prove to be more powerful, more worthy of Dean’s services, before Dean could offer himself. His training was far too engrained and Dean prided himself on following the path he had been placed upon.

“Mr. Novak.” Dean spoke respectfully as he tipped his head and forced back a grin. He could see amusement in Castiel’s eyes as well as something that was undeniably jealousy. Jealousy was always present in Castiel’s gaze and scent when Dean was near him reeking of other Alphas. Castiel offered a small smile and they started towards the doors, stepping out into the cooling autumn air. A black car waited and Dean watched Castiel climb into the opened door before following behind. The divide was already up.

The Alpha wasted no time in dragging Dean into his lap and burying his face against Dean’s neck. “I  _will_  be your Alpha.” He rumbled and the vibration of the words could be felt against Dean’s body where they were pressed together. “I hate smelling other Alphas on you. I hate when those Alphas claim you publicly where I have to watch you moaning, writhing and begging on the end of another Alpha’s knot.”

It was luck that Castiel had never seen him when he'd been bred by an Alpha he was with. Jealousy at being fucked and knotted would be nothing on that he was more than sure.

Dean sighed and relaxed against Castiel. He let the only Alpha he truly wanted to belong to touch him and lazily grind up against him. Castiel’s scent was soothing and comforting, it called to him in a way no other Alpha had in the years since his father had deemed him fit to accompany Alphas. It was fortunate that Michael’s was so thickly covering him, every single inch of him, that Castiel’s touches wouldn’t be enough to alert anyone of what was currently happening.

He knew he wasn’t very old and that he’d been with various Alphas since he was barely fifteen, his father having decided he was ready and finding the first Alpha for him, but Dean thought that Castiel might be the one Alpha he wanted to remain with. It wasn’t always typical this early in an Omega’s life, especially one trained as Dean was, but Dean didn’t care.

The potential for loving someone wasn’t something he’d planned for but he could roll with the punches. He could protect, kill, fuck and follow orders if it meant something at the end. Dean could be wrong, it might not be love, but Castiel stirred _something_ and he was curious enough about it.

“Every time I smell another Alpha on you I struggle to stop myself from tearing them to shreds. That it’s Michael, right now, who is  _fucking you_  helps curb the urge to kill that another Alpha would inspire. If I didn't love him so much it would be next to impossible not to act.”

Dean leaned back but didn’t get far when Castiel’s fingers gripped him. “It’s  _my_  job to protect and to kill. My job to protect the Alpha I'm with. I couldn't let you kill them no matter what, Cas.” He was very stubborn about that. It wasn’t like the Alphas he’d been with hadn’t gotten their hands dirty but Dean was the one trained and the one hired to protect. He would protect whoever he was with to the very end. He didn’t need protection. His job was to protect and be whatever his Alpha needed.

If they needed a protector, a lover, a rut partner, a companion, a confidant or an Omega to breed he would take on that role. It was his responsibility, he'd been thoroughly trained and refused to fail the Alpha he was with.

“Yes.” Castiel looked at him and rested his hand against the side of Dean’s face, “You’re very good at it.” Dean didn’t stop himself from preening at the praise. It was a point of pride and any time an Alpha said such words he couldn’t help but bask in the praise. “But that doesn’t mean I can’t want to offer the same thing to you.”

Dean nodded and glanced sideways towards the tinted window. He didn’t protest when Castiel guided him into a kiss, Dean heard the furious growl when Castiel could _taste_ Michael on Dean’s tongue, and he sighed when Castiel nuzzled against his neck, hands gripping his ass up until the car rolled to a stop.

The meeting was typical up until the end. Dean could sense something was wrong in the way a few of the Alphas and Betas present had gotten twitchy. He kept his gaze locked on them, body tense and ready. He had seconds to react when a gun was up and pointing directly at Castiel’s chest. Immediately he was up, knocking Castiel’s chair back and stationing himself directly in front of the Alpha. His hand was on his gun and it was up, aimed directly at the Alpha’s head with a steady hand.

Dean pulled the trigger and watched the Alpha’s head snap back as the bullet embedded itself between the Alpha’s eyes. He didn’t waste time and immediately took out the remaining threats. Each gunshot echoed in the room and when he ran out of bullets Dean was quick to resort to the knife he kept on him.

He was across the table, lunging for the next threat and burying the knife into the Beta’s chest without blinking. Warm blood pooled where the knife was embedded but Dean didn’t care. His eyes quickly scanned the room for further threats before he was up and crossing to Castiel who had drawn his own gun.

“Were you hit?” he immediately started checking Castiel for possible damage but the Alpha stopped him even though Dean could catch the scent of arousal coming off of Castiel. Inias had his gun drawn as well, eyes scanning the room for threats, as Dean stepped back from Castiel in order to keep a professional distance in public.

“No. You were very quick.” Castiel glanced at him, “Were you?”

Dean shook his head and scanned the room once more, “We need to leave. You are no longer safe here.” He collected one of the Alpha’s guns, checked the clip and grabbed another as backup. “It’s a good thing Michael asked me to accompany you.”

Castiel sighed as they took the stairs, Inias watching their backs, and hurried out of the building, “We’ll have to get a cleanup crew and I’ll need to alert my brother.” He slipped inside the car. Dean and Inias followed close behind. “Michael will want to know.” Castiel was already pulling out his phone as Dean leaned back in the seat, “Thank you, Dean.”

“No problem, Castiel. I promised I wouldn’t let anything happen to you.” His voice was full of conviction and his hands were still steady. There was no regret for the lives he’d taken upstairs and none for the other potential lives he might take if someone else tried to harm Castiel. He hated that once Castiel was returned home, safe and sound, that he would be on his way to Michael’s and further away from Castiel once more.

The car headed in the direction of Castiel's home.

Dean forced the melancholy thoughts back and focused on his training, shoved all those feelings in a box, as he turned to Inias to discuss what had happened. No doubt Michael would hire someone for Castiel and the opportunities to spend in Castiel’s presence would greatly diminish but at least Castiel would be safe.

He could make that kind of sacrifice if someone he cared about was safe and protected.

**Author's Note:**

> A very different take on the ABO world and of course that caught my attention, how could it not? I love trying different things in the ABO world because there are so many possibilities.
> 
> Hope some of you enjoyed this one! I know quite a few indicated they liked Michael/Dean :)
> 
> \--------
> 
> As quite a few of you know I was doing a poll to see which of my fics had the most interest in readers wanting to see a continuation. Quite a few of you sent in votes (thank you SO MUCH) and I ended up with a surprising tie between several fics with another couple tied at second. 
> 
> So I thought I'd do a short poll with only those fics to see if I can get a tie-breaker for a more definitive choice. Also it gives you all a chance to actually look at what those stories are to see which you'd rather see a continuation for (some are older fics). I was a bit surprised (not really haha I know which fics have the most hidden bookmarks after all) that you all seemed to skew towards the more kinky/dark fics. Nothing wrong with that at all! I did write them for you all to enjoy.
> 
> The new poll (for the tie-breaker) can be found [ HERE](https://goo.gl/eRbpkV). All voting is completely -anonymous (no one is going to know what you voted including myself so vote for which one you honestly want to see more of!).
> 
>  
> 
> If you have a prompt you would like to send along please click [ here](https://surveynuts.com/surveys/take?id=138167&c=2986065221LTLP). IF what you're wanting to prompt is a continuation of something PLEASE give the title and what you would like to see in the continuation in your prompt. If it is a completely new fic you're prompting please make sure to give me ship/kink/theme/what you'd like to see.


End file.
